1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring device and a display device, and more particularly, to a iring device and a display device with a single conductive line partially replaced by a plurality of branch conductive lines and with at least a part of contact holes disposed out of outside device bonding regions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional flat display panel, many wiring devices are disposed on a region around a display region of the display panel. Generally, the wiring devices have regions for bonding and being electrically connected to outside devices such as a driving IC or flexible printed circuits (FPC), and the regions may be called outside device bonding regions. The outside devices may be connected to the wiring devices at the outside device bonding regions, and signals may then be transferred between the outside devices and circuits on the display panel.
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams illustrating a conventional wiring device of a display device. FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram illustrating a top view of the wiring device, and FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram illustrating a cross-sectional view of the wiring device along the line C-C′ in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a wiring device 600 includes a conductive line 27, a conductive pattern 26, an insulating layer 22, a passivation layer 24, a plurality of contact holes 25, and a plurality of outside device bonding regions 28. The conductive line 27 is disposed on a substrate 20. The conductive line in the wiring device of the prior art may be formed by a single conductive layer or by multiple conductive layers. In this example, the conductive line is formed by two conductive layers, and an insulating layer is disposed between the conductive layers.
As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the conductive line 27 is formed by a first patterned conductive layer 21 and a second patterned conductive layer 23. The insulating layer 22 is disposed between the first patterned conductive layer 21 and the second patterned conductive layer 23. The second patterned conductive layer 23 is disposed over the first patterned conductive layer 21. The passivation layer 24 is disposed on the first patterned conductive layer 21, the second patterned conductive layer 23, and the insulating layer 22. Each of the contact holes 25 partially exposes the first patterned conductive layer 21 or partially exposes the second patterned conductive layer 23. The conductive pattern 26 contacts the first patterned conductive layer 21 and the second patterned conductive layer 23 via the contact holes 25. Therefore, the first patterned conductive layer 21 may be electrically connected to the second patterned conductive layer 23 by the conductive pattern 26. Generally, the first patterned conductive layer 21 and the second patterned conductive layer 23 are formed by metal materials with low electrical resistivity, and the conductive pattern 26 is formed by transparent conductive materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO). It is worth noticing that in conventional wiring devices of a display device, outside device bonding regions are disposed on regions with contact holes.
As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the outside device bonding regions 28 overlap the contact holes 25 in a vertical projective direction Z. Outside devices (not shown) may then contact the conductive line 27 directly, and issues such as those that may be generated by the conductive pattern 26 with higher resistivity, may then be improved. The outside devices may be electrically connected to the conductive line 27 more effectively. However, in the ordinary bonding process, components of the outside device such as a connecting pin of a driving IC may damage the conductive pattern 26 and partially expose the conductive line 27 especially when conditions of the bonding process are not well-controlled. Therefore, problems such as electrical corrosion may be generated on the conductive line 27 near the outside device bonding region 28 when higher current or voltage is inputted from the outside device to the wiring device 600, and the performance of the wiring device and the reliability of the display device may be seriously affected.